Forum:Verhältnismäßigkeit und christliches Vorbild
(Diese Diskussion wurde von Forum:Und_nochmal_Psc:_Netzpolitik_ist_nicht_Medienpolitik abgetrennt.) Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich hier in Ihre Diskussion einmische. Ich bin erst jetzt auf diese und die Paralleldiskussionen zu dem Lehrbuch aufmerksam geworden und bin doch teilweise etwas verwundert, mit welcher Vehemenz sie hier geführt wird. Ich habe jetzt nicht alles nachgelesen und hoffe daher, dass ich nun nicht einen Punkt wiederhole, den vielleicht schon jemand anderes aufgegriffen hat. Erstaunt bin ich jedoch vor allem, dass hier offenbar auch Theologen (so wie ich im Übrigen) keinerlei Milde walten lassen. Ich kenne die Herren Holznagel, Ricke und Schuhmacher nicht und habe auch keines der hier aufgeführten Werke gelesen. Ich kann daher nichts über die Qualität der Arbeit sagen. Das überlasse ich Ihnen als Experten. Sie haben hier in mühevoller Arbeit Defizite aufgedeckt. Dafür sollen Sie sich auch gerne feiern lassen. Aber ich frage mich: Denkt hier auch mal jemand an den Menschen? Mit Sicherheit werden Sie sagen können, dass Herr Schuhmacher sich das früher hätte überlegen können. Aber stimmen die Relationen noch? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie auch in einem ZEIT-Artikel von ihm Beanstandungen. Die Frage sei erlaubt, warum Sie nun Zeitungsartikel analysieren und vor allem gerade bei Herrn Schuhmacher. Das haben Sie doch selbst bei Gutenberg und Co. nicht getan. Wer ist denn Herr Schuhmacher? Er ist doch kein gewählter Repräsentant des Volkes, sondern (wie ich dem Foto auf der Homepage entnehmen kann) ein noch junger Mann. Man kann daher den Eindruck gewinnen, dass es hier nicht mehr um die (zweifelsohne lobenswerte) Sache (wissenschaftliche Standards), sondern um eine persönliche Geschichte gehen könnte. Mit meinem christlichen Menschenbild ist es jedenfalls nicht vereinbar, wenn auf eine Person, die bereits am Boden liegt, weiter eingeschlagen wird. Ich hoffe, Sie lassen mir diese deutlichen Worte durchgehen. Herr Schuhmacher wird doch schon jetzt bis zu seinem Lebensende mit den Konsequenzen zu leben haben. Seine akademische Karriere dürfte beendet sein. Gerichte und Universitäten werden sich der Sache annehmen. Und auch wenn er einen anderen Berufsweg einschlägt, wird ihn diese Geschichte immer begleiten. Neben diesen beruflichen Konsequenzen sollte aber auch die Person nicht aus dem Auge verloren, sondern vielmehr in den Mittelpunkt gestellt werden. Man kann vermutlich nur erahnen, welche psychischen Belastungen derzeit auf ihm und seinem Umfeld lasten - wie gesagt: Ein junger Mann am Anfang (und zugleich am Ende) seines Berufslebens. Ich möchte jedenfalls hoffen, dass er die nötige Kraft hat und Sie sich niemals die Frage stellen müssen, ob Sie sich - moralisch - für einen Freitod oder Ähnliches verantwortlich fühlen müssen. Gehen Sie doch vielleicht einmal in sich. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Tage Abstand und betrachten diese Geschichte mit etwas Distanz. Fragen Sie sich, ob Sie hier wirklich die gleichen Maßstäbe wie in anderen Fällen anwenden und bedenken Sie immer die Konsequenzen Ihres Tuns. Geht es hier noch um die Sache oder um eine persönliche Fehde. Auch die Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Projekts steht auf dem Spiel. Wahre Größe würden Sie zeigen und christliches Vorbild sein, wenn Sie vielleicht einmal auf den Herrn Schuhmacher zugingen und ihm Ihr Handeln erklären und ihm sein Handeln verzeihen könnten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie jetzt gar nicht direkt auf meinen Beitrag antworten würden, sondern ihn vielleicht erst einmal etwas sacken lassen würden. Machen Sie einen Spaziergang und reflektieren Sie Ihr Handeln. Verstehen Sie meine Äußerungen nicht als Aufforderung zur Diskussion, sondern vielmehr als Impuls zur inneren Reflexion. Ich bin ab morgen auf einer Dienstreise und werde erst nächste Woche wieder in dieses Forum schauen können. Vielleicht sollten Sie dies auch tun. Herzlichst. UL 93.193.136.40 19:32, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Sehr geehrte® UL, : danke für Ihren Beitrag, der auch ganz allgemein moralische Fragen bei der Plagiatsdokumentation betrifft, bei denen es oft keine hunderprozentig richtige Entscheidung geben wird. Bevor ich nach der empfohlenen Einwirkphase darauf näher eingehe, möchte ich zwei Bemerkungen anbringen. : Zunächst denke ich nicht, dass auf VroniPlag künftig Zeitungsartikel auf Plagiate geprüft werden. Die obigen Darlegungen beziehen sich auch vorwiegend auf wissenschaftliche Beiträge. Die ZEIT taucht einmal als Quelle für ein Plagiat auf, ein anderersmal wird sie nur kurz für die Wiederverwertung eines bestimmten Ausdrucks erwähnt. : Vielleicht schauen Sie sich einstweilen diese Dokumentation an. Sie befasst sich mit einem seriellen Plagiator, der trotz sich mehrender Hinweise über Jahrzehnte hinweg immer weiter Plagiate verfassen und dabei internationale Meriten anhäufen konnte. Nicht alles, aber doch wohl das eine oder andere am Versagen der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft in diesem Fall könnte auch mit moralischen Skrupeln erklärt werden. Auch das ist nur als ein Gedankenanstoß gedacht, den Sie gerne auf sich einwirken lassen können. PlagProf:-) 19:48, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Sehr geehrte® UL, : da ich die Plagiate auf Forum:Und_nochmal_Psc:_Netzpolitik_ist_nicht_Medienpolitik dokumentiert habe, fühle ich mich angesprochen. Ich werde Ihren Anstoß zur inneren Reflexion nutzen, möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass diese Dokumentation nicht als "Nachtreten" gedacht ist. Tatsächlich wurden diese Plagiate schon entdeckt, bevor irgendjemand die Dissertation angeschaut hat. Ich habe sie hier dokumentiert, weil sie eines deutlich zeigen: dass die Plagiate in der Dissertation nicht ein versehentlicher Ausrutscher unter Zeitdruck waren, sondern Ausdruck einer systematischen, bis heute fortgeführten Arbeitsweise des Herrn Schumacher. Diese Information halte ich für relevant für den Diskurs über die Dissertation. : Ihren Wunsch respektierend, äußere ich mich jetzt nicht zu den ethischen (und christlichen) Aspekten. PlagDoc 21:15, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Lieber UL, :ich glaube Sie missverstehen hier einiges. Es mag sein, dass einige Forenkommentare im Ton sehr scharf sind. Darauf können Sie jeweils nur diejenigen ansprechen, die diese Kommentare schreiben, nicht aber die Wiki-Gemeinschaft in der Gesamtheit. Es mag auch sein, dass Herr S. "ein junger Mann am Anfang .. seines Berufslebens" ist. Das kann (und darf!) aber bei der Analyse von wissenschaftlichen Werken keine Rolle spielen. Wenn es um die Werke und deren Wissenschaftlichkeit geht, ist es auch irrelevant, ob es sich z.B. um einen Politiker oder um eine völlig unbedeutende Person handelt. Es könnte auch sein, dass Herr zu Guttenberg privat ein ganz lieber netter Mensch ist (hierüber erlaube ich mir kein Urteil), auch das spielt aber keine Rolle, wenn es um seine Dissertation geht. Bei Herrn S. deutet sich an, dass dieser möglicherweise ein Serienplagiator ist. Ein bemerkenswerter Umstand, zumal dieser Herr im Gegensatz z.B. zu diversen Politikern auch weiterhin wissenschaftlich tätig ist. Wenn sich das bewahrheitet, hat dieser Mensch in der Wissenschaft und Lehre nichts mehr verloren, und es scheint mir in so einem Fall auch absolut begründet, auch in weiteren Werken einem Plagiatsverdacht nachzugehen. Rezensionen von wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten haben unabhängig von einem "christlichen Menschbild" oder anderen Dingen und Werten ihre Berechtigung. Oder sollte nur die Wissschafltlichkeit von Politker-Arbeiten interessieren, oder sollten zukünftig nur die Arbeiten von bösen Menschen rezensiert werden? Seit wann verbietet sich Kritik im "christlichen Menschenbild"? Ertappte Plagiatoren reagieren oft sehr heftig, meist mit Lavieren und Lügen, jedoch so gut wie nie mit Ehrlichkeit (nicht sehr christlich). Eventuelle hohe "psychische Belastungen" kann niemand einschätzen und auch deren Berücksichtigung erscheinet unter dem Gleichbehandlungsaspekt problematisch (, aber wie gesagt, es geht ja ohnehin nur um die Werke oder allenfalls noch gewisse Begleitumstände). Es wäre wohl absurd, ein psychologisches Gutachten zu einzufordern, ob der Verfasser auch stabil genug für Rezensionen seiner Werke ist. Erstaunt bin ich auch über Ihre Aussage: "Dafür sollen Sie sich auch gerne feiern lassen". Ums "feiern lassen" geht es hier wahrlich nicht. -Hood 21:29, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Mir reicht eigentlich ein einziger Satz dieser wenig verbrämten Totschlagrhetorik: "Verstehen Sie meine Äußerungen nicht als Aufforderung zur Diskussion, sondern vielmehr als Impuls zur inneren Reflexion." - Diesen Impuls nehme ich gerne auf und wende mich dahin, wo mich die Uhrzeit gerade hintreibt. Gute Nacht, allseits. KayH 21:50, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr geehrte® UL, : Von mir nur zwei kurze Anmerkungen: :* Soweit ich weiß, kennt keiner der Beitragenden Herrn S. persönlich, auch der Tippgeber für das Lehrbuchs-Plagiat, das dann der Hinweis auf die Dissertation war, kennt Herrn S. meines Wissens nicht persönlich -- es geht also nur um die Dissertation. :* Mir persönlich tut Herr S. durchaus Leid, der macht gerade eine schwierige Zeit durch, keine Frage -- ich kann mir sogar die Zwänge sehr gut vorstellen, die zu so einem Plagiat geführt haben könnten. Ich möchte sie aber auch auf die Opfer von Herrn S. hinweisen: Akademische Vollzeitstellen sind schwierig zu bekommen. Ein gescheiterter Bewerber auf die Stelle, die der summa cum laude Doktor S. dann bekommen hat, hat vielleicht seine wissenschaftliche Karriere abbrechen müssen, weil S. betrogen hat. Fragen sie auch da, wie es demjenigen geht? : Hindemith 21:51, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Herr Schuhmacher ist nicht Felix Krull. Seine vielen Aktivitäten zeigen doch, dass er ein engagierter Wissenschaftler ist. Leider kann er nicht richtig zitieren und paraphrasieren. Er hat einen fehlerhaften Arbeitsstil und es scheint, als ob dieser typisch ist für das Institut an welchem er arbeitet. Dies gehört angeprangert. Die Zustände an dem Institut müssen sich ändern und die Universität sollte dies ahnden. Jedoch sind diese beiden Ziele längst erreicht. Das eine Person plagiert hat rechtfertigt nicht diese Person zu zerstören. :: Zu den möglichen Opfern des Herrn Schumacher: mit einem Plagiat schafft man sich einen Vorteil. Ich wage aber die These, dass Plagiate oder andere Formen des Betrügen einem nicht bei der wissenschaftlichen Karriere weiterhelfen. Wissenschaft ist wie ein Wettlauf um neue Erkenntnisse und Ideen. Man muss durchhalten und einen langen Atem haben. Das Plagiat bringt einen schneller um eine Kurve oder über eine Hürde. Es kann aber das Laufen nicht ersetzen. --Kliska 23:42, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::: Es geht hier um den Wissensstandort Deutschland. Es geht um Redlichkeit. Es geht um Innovation. Weshalb sonst haben wir die Wissenschaft? Mit Verlaub, wir sind kein Plagiatsland - ohne jetzt auf Länder Asiens verweisen zu wollen. Was soll man noch halten von dem Siegel "Made in Germany"? Nein, es geht um viel mehr als um einen Herrn S. oder einen Herrn double D. oder eine Frau KM. Weshalb müssen denn Doktortitel, die im Ausland erworben wurden, auch als solche kenntlich gemacht werden?... Das soll bitte auch in Zukunft so bleiben. 93.133.107.162 00:06, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Also unter einem "engagierten Wissenschafter" verstehe ich jemanden, der darauf bedacht ist, wissenschaftlichen Neuheitswert zu schaffen und nicht vorzutäuschen. Wie sollte überhaupt jemand im Fachbereich als Wissenschaftler bezeichnet werden, der "nicht richtig zitieren und paraphrasieren" kann? "Viele Aktivitäten" bedeuten gar nichts, falls nur heiße Luft verkauft wird. Das man nicht seitenweise abschreibt, weiß eigentlich schon jeder Grundschüler. Das ist deutlich mehr als nur ein "fehlerhafter Arbeitsstil". Um nicht missverstanden zu werden: Dies soll keine Schelte gegen die Person sein, ich will damit nur sagen, dass es um ganz andere Dinge geht. Sie schreiben "Das eine Person plagiert hat rechtfertigt nicht diese Person zu zerstören." Ja und? Geht es etwa darum? Ist der Inhalt weiterer Werke irrelevant? Interessiert der Inhalt von wissenschaftlichen Werken sowieso nicht, oder doch nur ein Totschlagargument? -Hood 00:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich will hier auch nicht Totschlagen, sondern diskutieren. Wissenschaft ist Innovation. Mit Plagiaten koche ich alte Inhalte auf und verkaufe sie als neue Suppe. Damit kann ich Menschen kurzfristig täuschen, mir einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen, aber auf lange Sicht kann ich den Lauf damit nicht gewinnen. Menschen vom Schlag eines Gert Postel sind selten und auch dieser ist schließlich gescheitert. Aber machen wir uns nichts vor, häufig kochen Wissenschaftler ihre Sachen mehrfach auf. Ich habe mir gerade zum Zeitvertreib zwei Texte von PlagProf angesehen und in beiden Texten habe ich einen ähnlichen Absatz gefunden (Stichwort „trading with the enemy", 2001 und 2004). Wo ist da die Innovation (und wo die Referenz)? Gegenüber Herr Schuhmacher kann PlagProf besser paraphrasieren. --Kliska 00:41, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Zu den Texten von PlagProf kann ich nichts sagen. Zum Rest Ihres letzten Posts kann ich ich Ihnen zustimmen. -Hood 01:15, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ich fasse mal kurz Ihre Beiträge und zwei kleine Beobachtungen dazu stichpunktartig zusammen, Kliska. :::::*Sie befürchten, in der Untersuchung plagiierter Veröffentlichungen liegt die Gefahr der Zerstörung einer Person. :::::*Sie stellen fest, dass Herr Schumacher nicht Felix Krull ist. :::::*Sie setzen die Wiederverwendung eigener Textteile bzw. das Schreiben von wenig originellen Texten mit den in diesem Wiki dargestellten Textübernahmen von fremden Autoren gleich, bei denen seitenweise geklaut und getäuscht wird, um sich betrügerisch einen Doktorgrad zu erschleichen. :::::*Sie bewundern die unglaubliche Kraft des Kosmos, sich um Plagiate irgendwie selbst zu kümmern, und raten daher dazu, diesen Vorgang unberührt weiterlaufen zu lassen, d.h. die Arbeit an der Dokumentation niederzulegen. :::::*Scheinbar nebenbei ("zum Zeitvertreib"!) stellen Sie eine Beschuldigung in den Raum, die einen der Dokumentare hier des Eigenplagiats bezichtigt und damit wohl aus Ihrer Sicht seine Glaubwürdigkeit in Frage zu stellen geeignet ist. :::::*Sie verwenden für die Schreibung des Namen des Herrn Schumacher zwei verschiedene Schreibweisen abwechselnd(!) bei ansonsten stringenter Rechtschreibung und Schreibung z.B. der Namen Krull und Postel. Die abwechselnde Falsch- und Richtigschreibung ist selten. Wenn Sie den Eindruck erwecken wollen, Herrn Schumacher nicht zu kennen, schreiben Sie es besser konsequent falsch. ::::: Martin Klicken 07:46, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Den Freitod scheuend verweise ich hierauf. Fiesh 22:43, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC)